


Comme l’amour

by j_gabrielle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, WW2, avenger kink meme, kink meme fill, loki in disguise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20598.html?thread=49391478#t49391478">Loki and Steve start a sexual relationship during WWII. Neither expects to fall in love, but they do, much to the worry of Thor, Odin, Frigga, Bucky and Peggy. Odin eventually "compromises" by saving Steve at the end of Cap1, so that Steve and Loki can marry. Although both refuse to be forced into anything, eventually the two admit their feelings and end up married later on. Years later, and the events of The Avengers begin, and Captain America returns with the last explanation anyone expected.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme l’amour

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short/mini/drabble fill. Thing. It doesn't exactly fit what the prompt asked for, but I hope the OP doesn't mind?
> 
> I really should be sleeping.

William laughs and it is the sound of a thousand quiet secrets whispered into the space of his breath. They're in bed with the curtains pulled close but it does nothing to stop the sounds of thunder and rain. The heating in the apartment doesn't work, and the electricity supply is spotty at best. It is almost two past three in the afternoon in the world outside and both men know that they should probably prepare something to eat soon. Steve wonders if it is unbecoming of him to never want to leave William's bed. 

He has less than a day left before his leave comes to an end. He doesn't know where he is going next, nor when he'll be coming back.

"Don't." William's voice is like soft velvet on his skin. Steve shakes his head, blinking slowly.

Steve catches William's fingers trailing on the curl of his ear, chuckling as he playfully nips on the pads of his fingertips. It breaks the moment. William smiles. Steve's hands itch for his supplies he had left on the kitchen table. He distracts himself with reaching over to press their bodies close, tangling their limbs together like coming home once more. The movement shakes the bed, knocking the frame against the wall and fluttering the sketches they've pinned up there. It occurs to him then that it is probably considered ridiculous to feel such belonging to one person when he'd only known them for a weekend.

A roll of thunder rumbles ahead. The sound shakes the every boards of the tiny cramped apartment that William's brother owned. A distant look shadows William's face then, and even though they are sharing heat, skin and sheet, it feels like William is a million miles away. It makes him wonder about the life he must have led before he joined the army. 

"Hey. Don't." He chides into a kiss brushed against the crown of William's head. 

It is William's turn to smile, shaking his head as he snuggles close. Steve wraps his arms around the form of his lover next to him, sighing.

"When this is over, let's go to Paris. I know this little cafe by the Seine that serves the best baguettes I've ever tasted. There's a bookshop in the Latin Quarter that I think you'd like." Williams says slowly, a dream-like sluggishness to his voice. "We can have a stroll through the streets. I'll even let you kiss me if you buy me a rose." He adds with a laugh against Steve's nape.

"Hmm." Steve pretends to consider. "I can definitely swing that."

William hums, resting the palm of his hand on the base of Steve's spine. "Good."


End file.
